


Boneslum Boys

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mori ran the underworld here, everything from kaiju parts to high class hookers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boneslum Boys

"Whores! Warmongers! Servants of evil! You will burn in Hell for all of time!"

"Hey, enough, we get it!" Chuck shouted at the monk waving his arms at them from the eye socket of the great kaiju skull across the street. The monk ignored him and continued railing and flapping about like a mad man. Chuck rolled his eyes. "Great, now we have that scaring away business."

Raleigh punched him in the arm. "You're doing that all by yourself. Smile a little bit, it helps." He nodded charmingly at a group of young women passing by. "Ladies."

Chuck rubbed his arm and sneered at his partner. "I do business just fine, Rah-leigh, and I don't need you telling me how." He sashayed off across the way, claiming a street corner adjacent from Raleigh. The young Australian winked at the passersby, leaning seductively against the wall in a way that left no question to what his game was.

Raleigh sighed and went back to turning his own tricks. As escorts for Ms. Mori, Raleigh and Chuck were among the best protected civilians in Hong Kong. Mako Mori ran the underworld here, everything from kaiju parts to high class hookers. Raleigh grinned at a passing businessman in an expensive suit and was promptly ignored for his trouble. He blew a tuft of his blond hair out of his eyes and shrugged it off. He never spent the night alone, ever. Someone would come along.

A taxi dropped off a load of wide-eyed kids in faded fatigues at the corner. Raleigh caught Chuck's eye and they shared a nod. Easy pickings. Jaeger pilots came into the Bone Slum regularly, like they couldn't stay away. And they were always looking for company.

In another world, perhaps, Raleigh might have been a Jaeger pilot himself. The great machines were beautiful, he had to admit. But the Academy had never been an option. Too many were headed there already, and no one was interested in a lone kid who'd lost all the family he'd had in the kaiju attacks.

Chuck hated soliciting Jaeger pilots even more than Raleigh did. Chuck's father had been a pilot, had gone down against a kaiju only a year or so before. The PPDC had turned down his application for the Academy and put him out on his ear in the streets of Hong Kong. Said he was volatile and didn't play well with others or something like that. Raleigh could believe it; Chuck had a nasty attitude but could turn on the charm when necessary.

Like now, for example. The pair descended on the unsuspecting rangers and very soon both boys were bringing a set of pilots back into Ms. Mori's house for the night. Neither of them saw the dark figure pass silently by them and into Ms. Mori's office.

~*~*~

"Can I help you?"

"I need a...companion for the night. But no one can know I've been here."

"You've come to the right place." Ms. Mori opened her appointment book and consulted her list. "Sasha is available immediately, but Aleksis will be another hour or two."

"No," the hooded figure cut her off. "I know exactly who I want. And I'm willing to pay handsomely."

Ms. Mori leaned forward attentively. "You have my attention.

~*~*~

"Newt, you have a customer."

"Can't you get Hermann to take them, I'm busy!" Newt hollered from deep inside a kaiju ribcage. He was in charge of the kaiju parts side of Ms. Mori's business dealings. It was part of an arrangement he'd made with Ms. Mori; Newt could handle all the kaiju he wanted as long as he'd pay his way. Selling himself was just the natural way to go about that in a brothel. It wasn't Newt's favorite thing ever, but he had kaiju fever and would do practically anything to keep working with them.

"He requested you directly," said a quiet voice from directly behind him. Newt jumped and wormed his way out of the kaiju to find Ms. Mori herself standing there, tapping her foot impatiently. "And he's paying extra. I don't need to remind you the consequences of making me look foolish."

Newt gulped and shook his head. "No, no, I'm going, I'm going." He ran to the bathroom to strip off his gloves and rinse the kaiju slime off of his face before racing up the stairs and into the bedroom where his client waited.

He didn't even bother with a greeting when he blew through the door, opening with, "Hi, look, can we make this quick? I know you're paying extra and all but I've got a kaiju carcass I really need to-"

The door slammed behind him. Newt jumped and turned around to see his client standing between him and the door. The mystery visitor wore the dark robes of the kaiju cult and as he drew closer, Newt recognized his face. "Brother Chau?" he stammered.

"Hello, little man," the big monk said, grinning with a mouthful of golden teeth.

"But...but... I thought all of us whores were going to burn in hell." Newt wasn't aware that he was backing away from Chau's advance until the back of his legs hit the foot of the bed and he went sprawling onto the mattress. Chau was on him in an instant, leering at him with a distinctly unspiritual glint in his one good eye.

"We'll burn together."

Newt swallowed hard. This was going to be an interesting night.


End file.
